VOID
by hannahsmith932
Summary: Stiles has been possessed by the nogitsune and is no longer in control of himself. The pack pack already are hot over heels with Danny finding out about the supernatural but this, Void Stiles, is a disaster. Will they be able to save there friend before its to late? Or will the nogitsune take over Stiles' life forever?


**Note: In this book, Jackson is still in the story, Allison did not die and Danny will be an occuring charecter. Set in season 3.**

Chapter 1

Stiles ran down the school hallway, trying not to bang into people, as he was so eager to get to Lacrosse practice. Okay so that is not exactly true, he was very late. Maybe about 10 minutes? He pushed open the locker room door and snook in as quietly as possible.

Coach - STILINSKI! 10 MINUTES LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Stiles - Sorry coach. I was doing some research on ... nevermind.

Coach - Well hurry up and get changed!

Stiles did not feel in the mood to bring a witty comment back. So he followed coaches orders and went over to get changed.

Scott - Okay where have you really been dude?

Jackson - Yeah Stilinski!

Stiles - I was just erm ... doing research? Yeah, about the alpha pack thats here.

Jackson - Leave that to us werewolves. Your just a human.

Scott - Jackson! Thanks dude, what did you get?

Stiles - Erm, well, know, just the same of what Derek told us.

Jackson - Yeah right. You know something and if you don't tell m...

Issac - Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late.

Scott - Thats ok.

Danny - Hey Jackson, over here.

Jackson ran over to Danny and Issac and Scott left to the field. Truth is, Stiles had been in the bathroom, trying to cover up all the bruises on his Chest. Not only that, but he had been trying to find some medicine that will help take all these stupid dreams away. He had been having to scream himself awake every night from the horrible nightmares and had very bad difficulty reading.

Stiles quickly got changed, occasionally wincing in pain and sometimes even having to pretend to laugh as people would stare at him funny. When he was finally changed, he ran out onto the field and started the game of Lacrosse.

 **After Lacrosse practice**

Stiles tried to walk as normally as possible to his next class which was english, as the bruises had appeared more. He thought that this was just a side affect to dying and coming back to life but it wasn't happening to Allison or Scott. Nobody was in the hallways now so he figured he was late. As he rushed in to english, Coach stared at him funnily.

Coach - LATE, AGAIN?!

Stiles - Sorry sir.

Coach - What, no excuse, no sarcastic comment?

Stiles - No

Stiles said trying not to sound annoyed or in pain. He sat in his chair and put is head on the table. As coach started to speak, Stiles started to zone out.

Coach - Stilinski, Maybe you would like to read for us?!

Stiles - Me?

Coach - Yes YOU!

Stiles stood up and walked to the front. As he looked at the book, the words moved out of place and the letters jumbled up. Stiles' breathing became more and more forced as the air was strugling to reach his lungs. His vision blurred and his head shook.

Coach - Stilinski, are you just going to stand there or are you going to read?!

Coach - Stilinski?! Stiles?

Scott - Stiles? Stiles?! Maybe I should take him to the nurse.

Coach - Yeah. HURRY GO!

Stiles felt strong arms guide him out of the room and into a bathroom.

Scott - What was that?

Stiles - Probably just a panic attack.

Scott - Are you sure?

Stiles - Yeah.

 **At the hospital**

Stiles was sat in a hospital room with Mellisa describing his symptoms to her. He said about insomnia, blackouts, dizziness and not being able to read but that might have been due to the mystical tree that they found while dead. He did not tell her about the brusies or the pain in his chest or the nightmares. Melissa pulled out a needle and filled it with something.

Stiles - So you know what this is?

Mellisa - Yes I think so. Do you trust me?

Stiles - Well you have got a needle in your hand. What is it?

She injected it into him and said

Mellisa - An anestetic.

Stiles - You gave me an anestetic, why?

Mellisa - You, Stiles, are one sleep deprived boy who needs rest.

Stiles - Oh. How long does it take to take affec...oh not long.

Mellisa lied Stiles down and pulled a blanket over him.

Stiles - Thanks mom.

Melissa looked sadly at the pale boy who laid in the bed with dark circles and a few scars. She felt so sorry for him.

Mellisa took the file which she wrote all of Stiles symptoms in and walked into a room that stored a lot of other files. She took one out and read the symptoms. Then she looked at the front of the file.

 _Claudia Stilinski_

 _Deceased 2004_

Both Stiles and his mothers, Claudia, had the same symptoms. And she had passed away from them. An illness. A type of dementia that could hit teenagers and adults. Where area's of the brain started to shrink.

 **At Derek's loft**

Derek, Scott, Peter, Lydia, Allison, Issac and Jackson stood in the main room of the loft.

Derek - Where the hell is Stiles?!

Scott - He had a panic attack at school and went home.

Everybody looked at him in shock.

Lydia - And you forgot to mention this why?

Scott - I'll ring him.

So Scott picked up his phone and rang Stiles. It rang for a while before it answered.

Mellisa - Hello?

Scott - Mom? What are you doing with Stiles' phone?

Mellisa - He's in hospital and asleep.

Scott - IN HOSPITAL?!

Everybody in the room looked at him.

Mellisa - He is very sleep deprived and I had to give him an anestetic.

Scott - Oh my god tell him I wish him the best and to come to us as soon as possible.

Mellisa - Scott, being involved with all this supernatural stuff is making him ill!

Scott - But we need him.

Mellisa - I'll give him the message when he wakes up Ok?

Scott - Bye mom!

Mellisa - Bye.

Scott ended the call and looked frantic.

LYdia - Whats wrong?!

Scott - Stiles is in hospital. He went there after school looking for something when my mom saw him and gave him an anestetic 'cause he's sleep deprived.

Derek - What?

Scott - He seemed fine.

Issac - Except for the panic attacks.

Scott - Yeah, but he got them after his mom died.

Everyone went silent.

Scott - We should go get him.

Everyone agreed and met up at the hospital.

 **At the hospital**

Stiles woke up abruptley and was confused for a moment before gathering his thoughts and remembering why he was here. He got up out of the bed, and opened the door. Nobody was on this floor or at least no nurses.

Stiles - Mellisa?

Stiles wandered about a bit until he came to a room that was dark. He saw shadows emerging and 3 ... things arrived that were masked and all in black. He had seen these before in Dereks loft when they attacked Ethan. Stiles looked for a way out but found none. One of these demon like things, eyes turned yellod but not like A werewolf's, more just all yellow with no pupil. It looked him straight in the eye and its hand reached out to his face but something clicked in Stiles. Like a switch. He felt angry and brave. He grabbed its hand and then shoved his other hand into its chest pulling out something. A firefly. The demon like thing vanished so Stiles turned around and faced the other two. They vanished aswell but not because Stiles did the same thing, because they were scared? He dropped the firefly onto the floor and stood still. He heard the door open behind him and then he heard a voice.

Scott - Stiles? You okay man?

Stiles turned around slowly and smiled.

Stiles - Yeah. Fine.

The two walked out as if Stiles was just fine.

But he wasn't. He was the nogitsine. He was Void. Void Stiles.


End file.
